


Fool's Gold

by PhilsBabyHina1990



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Animated Fandoms, Disney Princesses, Disney's Pocahontas, Pocahontas (Disney) - Fandom, Pocahontas (History)
Genre: 299 words, Drabble, Gen, Geography, Historical, One Shot, Vignette, Writing Prompt, Writing Prompt: Geography, character exploration, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilsBabyHina1990/pseuds/PhilsBabyHina1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Smith has some misgivings about Governor Radcliffe's intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool's Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Prompt: Geography.
> 
> Characters: John Smith, John Radcliffe.
> 
> Word Count: 299
> 
> Written to: The Knife - Genesis
> 
> Time Duration: 9 minutes.

“We must learn the layout of the land, commit it’s geography to memory.” He said, letting his finger trace along the edge of the map, following an outline of the piece of land etched into the paper. Many people were crowded around him, trying their best to peer over his shoulder at the map.

 

“Do ya think we’ll really find something, Cap’n?” said one of his fellow explorers. Captain John Smith nodded, allowing a smile to spread across his lips.

 

“Of course I do. There’s always something to find on expeditions like this.” John said boldly.

 

“Precisely why King James is funding this expedition, [i]Captain[/i].” a deeply menacing voice sounded from behind the group of men. When John Smith looked in the direction of the voice, he saw a man with a menacing air about him. It was their greedy leader, Radcliffe, dubbed “Rat” by some of his fellow crewmembers because of how he acts.

 

Radcliffe appeared to come on this voyage in the name of peace and expanding King James’ rule, but underneath that political ruse was a man with a greedy soul. There was a prospect of gold here in this forested area and Radcliffe wants a piece of it.

 

John Smith frowned a bit, but he nodded anyways and continued. “Looking for and exploring new lands for King James to ally with.” The captain said. He never liked Radcliffe. It was well known that John Smith was quite the explorer, having been to the lands of the East and back two times over. The last expedition he joined brought back many unique items and riches. Captain Smith knew what Radcliffe was up to. At least he had a feeling anyways.

 

“King James wants his gold, Captain.” Radcliffe simply stated before walking off back to his tent.


End file.
